The present invention relates to the circulation of fluids for filtering and/or cooling, and, in particular, to an adapter for coupling a fluid reservoir to a remotely-located fluid filter or cooler.
Internal combustion engines used in today's vehicles generally are provided with a disposable oil filter removably attached to the engine block adjacent the oil reservoir housing. Such filters serve the function of removing sludge, foreign particles, and bits of metal from the circulating oil to maintain the lubricating properties of the oil and thereby increase engine life. These oil filters are available in a variety of types and sizes, dependent in part upon the size, type, and manufacture of the internal combustion engine for which they are designed to be used.
Filters are finding increased use for filtering fluids other than engine lubricating oil. Trucks, buses, and other large vehicles frequently employ filters attached to the transmission units to insure clean transmission fluid for the internal gears of a transmission system.
The popular fluid filters are of the removable, spin-on type and are provided with a central threaded bore adapted for screw-on engagement with the threaded nipple protruding from the oil circulating system at the fluid reservoir outlet of the engine or transmission housing. A fluid-tight seal is maintained between the flat face or surface of the spin-on filter and the outlet surface of the fluid reservoir by means of a compressible gasket or O-ring partially recessed within a circular groove in the surface of the filter. Fluid flows out from the reservoir around the exterior of the threaded nipple and into the filter unit through a plurality of circumferentially-disposed openings in the flat face of the filter. Fluid passes through the filtering material coaxially disposed around a porous central column and returns back to the circulation system through the centrally-threaded bore. An example of one type of spin-on filter usable with an internal combustion engine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,049.
In addition to the filtering of engine oil and transmission fluid, it is important that such fluids be maintained within their operating temperature range. Under extreme operating conditions or in warm or tropical climates, both engine oil and transmission fluid tend to become overheated. Large numbers of today's vehicles have no provision for the external or remote cooling of engine oil, and only a relatively small number provide for externally cooling transmission fluid.
The present invention is concerned with improvements in the filtering and cooling of oil and transmission fluids by providing a means for circulating such fluids through a remotely-located fluid filter, fluid cooler, or both. The invention comprises an improved coupling adapter for attachment to the outlet of a fluid reservoir housing in place of a fluid filter. Fluid to be filtered or cooled, or both filtered and cooled, passes from the reservoir outlet through the adapter to a remotely-located filter or cooler, or both, and back through the adapter and into the fluid circulation system. The remote filter may be appropriately located for the convenience of service personnel, and the remote cooler for increased cooling efficiency.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved adapter for use in coupling a remotely-located fluid circulation device to the fluid reservoir of an engine, transmission unit, or other hydraulic system.
A further object is to provide a spin-on coupling adapter usable with a variety of different sizes of fluid reservoir outlets, in place of a spin-on fluid filter, to enable the fluid within the reservoir to be remotely circulated.
Another object is to provide a spin-on coupling adapter having an increased spacing between its inlet and outlet ports.
The above objects of and the brief introduction to the present invention will be more fully understood, and further objects and advantages will become apparent, from a study of the following detailed description in connection with the drawings.